Amebzian
The Amebzians (pronounced \ɑː.ˈmɛbˌ.ziː.ɛn\) are a race of cellitient amorphs who instinctively mimic the shapes or "outlines" of other organisms. As cellitients, each and every cell in their body is sapient. Their naturally mimicry occurs when they focus an individual's attention is placed on another organism of another species; at this juncture they subconsciously take on its overall shape, albeit at a less than perfect level. Because of this procedure, however, they have trouble spending time amongst large groups of varied races, and are therefore typically found in either the dark corners or segregated sections of colonies or found not at all upon them, as the strain is much too difficult for many to handle. Nevertheless, they support their affiliation, the Iskian Empire, in what ways they can. Naturally, they evolved within the local cytofields near plasmaflows of their homeworld. Here, their natural mimicry allowed them to both sneak up on prey as well as hide from would-be predators, and the intelligence of each cell needed to perform such mimicry acts allowed for them to eventually gain cellitience. Like an amoeba, their exact lifespan is immeasurable, as a single entity simply splits in two to procreate, meaning that technically the very first modern-day Amebzian is still alive today, since they are essentially clones of one another. At the same time, the split through mitosis into two separate individuals can also be considered the death of the original, although this is widely debated amongst scientists. Statistics *'Lifestyle:' Social Shape-Mimic *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Hunt/Forage (40% success rate) *'Armor:' Due to their amorphous forms, they cannot possess natural armor, and see no purpose in constructing it for their species, as it would restrict their natural talents. Therefore, Amebzians do not possess armors, although they may consume solid materials for a matter of time to protect themselves during fights, if the Amebzian so chooses to do so. .]] *'Defenses:' Although one defense is to just consume their foe, Amebzians have evolved to instinctively mimic the shape of the organism they encounter, in a cellitient hope to fool the being into thinking the Amebzian is one of their own. Although this works well enough on their homeworld, it does not work so well on other sapient creatures in the universe. However, the Amebzians do not seem to realize that they do this when speaking with other sapient races, and are well-known for immediately forming the basic shape of whatever species they are communicating with, in a subconscious attempt to cull any potential violence through the use of a more-pleasing shape. It is stated that as soon as a Holomonitor turns off linking their ship's communication grid to another nearby vessel, they will immediately melt back to their regular form. *'Weapons:' Due to the thickness of their cytoplasm, they can half-consume an object, thereby leaving half of it still hanging out of their body, and wield it as a weapon. *'Tools:' As mentioned above, their thick cytoplasm allows them to manipulate objects with pretty much any part of their bodies. However, they instinctively try to mimic to some extent the manipulation procedure of the organism they are focused upon; therefore, when mimicking one of many bipeds, it might use its pseudopods as arms to hold objects. *'Method of Eating:' Amebzians feed like most other amorphs — they surround their prey (in the Amebzian's case, they use pseudopods to take the place of arms) and absorb it into themselves. Once there, their cytoplasm, which is made up of two major ingredients that matter for this process — a neurotoxic agent and an acidic agent — will first quickly paralyze the prey before digesting it. Digested food is stored in special vacuoles, which slowly move to the outer membrane of the body, and push through, dumping the unneeded remnants of their food elsewhere. *'Reproductive Rate:' Amebzians split in two through mitosis whenever they have consumed enough material to form two whole (yet half-sized) Amebzians. *'Gestation:' Once the splitting process begins in an Amebzian, it will take 3-5 hours before the actual physical split will begin. This is due to their cells having to properly line up all of their chromosomes and other small processes. , and a Human.]] *'Offspring Incubation:' Once the physical part of the cytokinesis has begun, it will take roughly 12 hours for the two Amebzians to split from one another completely. During this time, the splitting Amebzians will seek refuge where they can lie around, wasting as little energy as possible, for the process takes a lot out of them (half of their obtained mass and strength, to be exact). After the split, there is another hour or so resting period, as both new amorphs will be exhausted. *'Number of Offspring:' An Amebzian will split in two, thereby technically creating two "offspring" from the original "parent". Although they have the exact same genes, they can and will develop different personalities due to their cellitient form. *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 100% — due to the Amebzians splitting to form two duplicate copies, both forms are equally safe until they've separated, and assuming they are not eaten by some unmentioned predator, they will successfully split (unsuccessful splits are extremely rare but do occur). These two new Amebzians are both already mature, and can split once more as soon as they've reached the required amount of taken-in energy. *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Amebzian / Amebzians / Amebzian Technologies *'Cellship:' *'Cytohall:' Gallery Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Iskian Empire Category:Original Aliens Category:Cellitient Species Category:Spore Content Category:Original Content